


Forgiveness - Artpost

by Huntress79



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Jewish Bucky Barnes, M/M, Matchmaker Bucky Barnes, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Pesach | Passover, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Tony Stark Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24881869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/pseuds/Huntress79
Summary: Story summary: Steve and Tony grow close, as friends, before the events of The Winter Soldier. This changes things. So, somehow, Tony finds himself celebrating Passover with Bucky and Steve.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5
Collections: Iron Man Big Bang 2019/2020





	Forgiveness - Artpost

**Author's Note:**

> My artworks for RoseRose's story "Forgiveness".

**Story link:** https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827659

**Cover:**

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/b9/cc/Is8CJJNd_o.jpg)

**Chapter Header:**

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/1b/fc/IxxP2aHD_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/38/76/BrBu6j0h_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/41/ce/TehHcqQ7_o.jpg)

**Story Banner:**

[ ](https://images2.imgbox.com/11/55/GxxveJVM_o.jpg)

*********************

 **Notes:**

 _ **Images:**_  
\- Background pic cover by my lovely author RoseRose (it's her own seder plate)  
\- Background pic headers and story banner from **[this](https://opensiddur.org/compilations/table-guides-and-haggadot/passover-seder/pesah-haggadah-nusah-erets-yisrael-based-on-multiple-cairo-geniza-manuscripts-compiled-and-translated-by-isaac-gantwerk-mayer/)** entry on OpenSiddur.org

**_Fonts:_ **

_Title/Headers/Names:_ [Hananiah](https://fontlibrary.org/de/font/hananiah)

 _Credits:_ [Hillstown Clean](https://www.dafont.com/hillstown-clean.font)

**That's it, my dears! And now, please head over to the story and leave my wonderful author tons of love!!**


End file.
